


Spring

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda finally started loving the spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

As long as she remembered Wanda always loved the winter. Sitting on the windowsill watching the snowflakes falling down always calmed her down. She also waited all year long for the next winter to happen.

But this all changed when she lost Pietro. Everything that she once loved about the winter reminded her of all the things that she lost. And she just couldn't bear the cold anymore.

Now she finally started loving the spring. Laying on the grassland full of flowers and the sunshine on her face finally gave her this peaceful feeling back that she lost months ago.


End file.
